Lovesick
by couarge09
Summary: Love is in the air at Hogwarts, which would be amazing if the two students actually liked each other. One mistake causes Draco and Hermione to fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor it's characters.**

* * *

"Potty, Weasel, Mud blood," Draco greeted, as he strode into the room followed by Blaise and Pansy. I rolled my eyes at his greeting because I was not really bothered to get in argument with him today.

" _Malfoy_ ," Harry and Ron sneered.

"What do you want from us?" Ron asked.

"What do I want from you? I want absolutely nothing you guys have. I just simply saying hello," he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"You better get away from us or I'll hex you into oblivion," Ron spat as he jumped out of his seat. Ron really needed to calm down or Professor Snape was going to take points off of Gryffindor and that would really make Draco happy.

"Ron, please sit down," I said calmly.

"Listen to your Mudblood Bitch Weasel and sit down," Draco said. His response earned him both laughs from Pansy and Blaise.

"Listen here you bouncing ferret, I-"

"20 points off Gryffindor," Snape called out. Malfoy and his gang just laughed at us before taking their seats. It really wasn't fair how Snape favors Malfoy and his group, I could tell how much Harry and Ron wanted to say something but couldn't because of fear of Snape taking off more points. We were currently sitting in our potions class awaiting Snape to begin the lecture for today.

Snape explained that we were going to be creating a love potion that causes the person to become extremely infatuated or if we did it wrong then the person would hate you. He wrote the ingredients and the directions on the board before taking a seat. This spell seemed simple enough that even Neville Longbottom couldn't mess it up; I told Harry and Ron that I would get the ingredients while they set up.

As I was getting the Ingredients I didn't notice that Malfoy was currently behind me.

"Step aside Granger, "He said, pushing me out of the way.

"A simple excuse me would have been reasonable, but I forgot ferrets like you don't know their manners," I spat. My reaction seemed amuse him because he had a smile on his face, that if Snape weren't here I'd wipe it off.

"I do have manners but I prefer not to waste it on the likes of you," he said, grabbing his ingredients and walking off. I scoffed at his retreating form before grabbing the ingredients and making my way back to my group.

"I absolutely loathe that obxnious ferret," I said, practically fuming in my seat.

"It's ok, Mione," Harry said giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah Mione. One day when Snape isn't looking will just hex Malfoy into oblivion," Ron said, while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I felt the anger that was currently residing in me slowly start to fade away. I also tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on my face for the fact that Ron was comforting me. We worked on our potion in silence as Snape slowly walked around the room.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

This potion that Snape gave us to do was so easy that all we had left to do was stir it until it became a bright pink. I got bored rather quickly and looked around the room for something interesting or someone to bother. I looked across the room and notice Granger, Potter, and Weasley extremely focused on their assignment, when an idea popped into my mind.

"I got a brilliant idea," I said to Blaise, who was currently stirring the potion up.

"What is it?" Blaise asked still focused on stirring the potion.

"What if the love potion fell on Granger and she just happened to be looking at Professor Snape," I said with a smirk on my face. I could imagine the laughs as filthy Granger tried to kiss Snape.

"That's bloody genius, but how do you suppose we do that?" Blaise asked now looking at me. I already thought ahead of how we were going to do that.

"Look at Longbottom," I said, pointing to Longbottom who seemed to be creating the potion with caution.

"We'll just simply distract him for a minute and seeing how forgetful he is, he'ss drop the cauldron and spill the contents on Granger. Which will lead professor Snape to them and Granger will lock eyes with him."

"Ok mate, I'm in," Blaise said before making Pansy continue the rest. Blaise and I walked towards Longbottom and his partner's desk.

"Good Job Longbottom," Blaise said, smacking him on the back.

"Yeah Longbottom, I'm surprised you haven't messed up yet," I said. I could see the fear in his eyes as he looked between Blaise and I.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, while trying to get back to his work. We watched for a while as he struggled to pick up his ingredients because of his shaky hands. Blaise laughed while I smiled at what a failure Longbottom was.

"Malfoy don't you have something better to do besides mess with Neville?" Hermione questioned. How dare that filthy bookworm talk to me like that, who the hell does she think she is?

"Granger, mind your own business," I said.

"No wonder I'm better than you in academics because you spend your time bullying students, you low-life git," Hermione said with a smug smile on her face. Potter and Weasley snickered at her comment before continuing their assignment.

"At least I'm not some prude bookworm who spends most of her days locked in the library. No wonder Weasel will never like you. I'm not sure if you're a girl or even human," I spat at her. I could see tears form in her brown orbs. I could feel a smile slowly creeping on my face at her reaction. I don't who Granger was trying to speak to me like that.

"I can't wait any longer, I'm going to hex this ferret," Hermione said, pointing her wand directly at Draco.

"Very funny Granger," I said, while looking down at my nails. I knew Granger wouldn't do it because she was a goody two shoes and Professor Snape was in the room.

"Sit down Hermione or Snape will dock more points from us, Longbottom said , jumping in front of the direction of the wand. Hermione glared at me for a while before taking a seat. Longbottom let out at sigh of relief that I hadn't known he had been holding. As he was making his way back to his seat, he tracked over his robe causing the contents of the potion to spill on Draco and Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Blaise ducked quickly for cover. I was about to curse at that mud blood, when I saw the most beautiful the world.

" Granger, did anyone tell you have beautiful eyes?" I asked, causally walking to where she sat.

" Ohh Draco," she purred. Why didn't I realize that Granger was such a beauty. I would love run my fingers through her brown gorgeous locks. I tried to resist myself but I simply couldn't, so I ended up gently caressing her face. Hermione just blushed as Draco caressed her check in front of the class room. Draco and Hermione were oblivious to the disgusting looks from Harry, Ron, and Blaise who saw what was happening.

" Draco, you're eyes are so beautiful I wish I could swim in them," Hermione said, practically giggling.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Ron shouted, which got the attention of the whole class except for Draco and Hermione who were lost in each other's eyes. Both Slytherins and Gryffindor have looked at the pair in the disgust. Once Pansy saw what was happening she screamed so loud it got Snape's attention.

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on here?" Snape asked. He was confused as to why Parkinson was screaming and so were the rest of the class.

"That," Pansy screamed, pointing at Draco and Hermione who were holding hands, oblivious to everything around. Snape looked between his godson and Granger; he felt the bile begin to rise in his throat. How did this even happen he thought to himself. He cleared his throat to put an end to the situation in front of him. The pair was either ignoring him or they were still lost in their own world. Professor Snape was already getting fed up with the pair and so was the rest of the class.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger please break apart," he said calmly. Draco and Hermione continued to ignore Snape. Snape was clearly starting to get upset, he didn't want to punish his godson, but the boy wasn't listening.

"Draco, let go of the bookworm, Blaise whispered, while tugging on Malfoy's robe.

"Bookworm? I don't see any bookworm. All I see is a beautiful girl standing in front of me," Draco said not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"You're so sweet Draco, I could just kiss you," Hermione said.

"Why don't you," Draco said, leaning in to kiss her. The whole class couldn't bear to watch what was going to happen next. Harry felt sick to his stomach, Ron was gripping the table tightly so he wouldn't leap over it and beat the crap out of Malfoy, Blaise felt sick but was actually enjoying the show, and Pansy felt like she was in some sick nightmare.

"Enough!" Snape shouted, pushing the pair away from each other. They were going to rush back to each other, but Blaise held Draco back and Harry and Ron held Hermione back.

"My little Gryffindor," Draco called out to her, struggling to break free from Blaise's hold on him.

"Oh my shinning Slytherin Knight," Hermione said, trying to break from Harry and Rons hold on her.

"That's enough out of the two of you. Can anyone explain how this happened?" Snape asked, pointing to the pair in disgust.

"It's Longbottom's fault," Ron said. Harry was surprised Ron was placing all the blame on Neville, but it really was his fault. Snape turned to look at the boy in question; the boy was currently shaking in his seat over fear at what Snape might do to him.

"Longbottom, would you care to explain what happened here?" Snape asked. Neville recounted all the details to Professor Snape who just sighed. The boy spilled most of the contents on his godson and Granger, he didn't have an antitode in that exact instant and he didn't want them to be like this for two months to be exact.

"My sweet little Gryffindor I can't bear to apart from you any longer," Draco said, stomping hard on Blaise's feet. Once he was free he tried once again to rush to her side, but Blaise quickly caught him. Snape had a enough of this disgusting act that was happening in front of him.

"20 points off Gryffindor and 10 points off Slytherin, Snape said, despite the pain in his chest he felt for taking points off Slytherin. The whole class groaned and glared at Draco and Hermione.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about this? Pansy asked, looking at the pair in disgust.

"It seems Mr. Longbottom spilt most of the content on Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, but the antidote I have stored mostly likely won't work on these two, Snape said, gesturing to Hermione and Draco.

"You can't seriously expect them to stay like this?" Pansy cried out. Snape rolled his eyes at her theatrics.

" I do not, but until then they will remain like this for two months or can find a cure that would revert them back to their old selves," Snape said. The class seemed satisfied with his answer because they had no clue what they would do if they had to be stuck watching Malfoy and Granger act like this.

"W-." Blaise was about to say something but Ron cut him off.

"It's your entire fault, if you weren't so damn c-", Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because he slipped over the spilled potion on the floor. Harry rushed off to his side, but not handing Hermione off to another Gryffindor.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, helping his best friend up, but avoiding letting the pink goop touch him.

"Never better," Ron said, looking at Pansy with a dopey smile on his face.

"What are you looking at Weasel? Pansy practically sneered.

"At you my sweet Puggy," Ron said, now standing up. The whole class groaned at the new couple or shall I say person who was in love.

"Ew Weasel, you better not come near me or else," she said trying to remain calm on her exterior, but inside she was terrified. Ron was trying to walk towards her, but Harry held him back.

"Class dismissed. I think I've seen enough for today or even a lifetime, Professor Snape said, before walking out of the classroom. Everyone left except for Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson. Once Hermione noticed nobody was holding her back she tried to run to Draco, but Pansy quickly grabbed her.

"What are we going to do about them?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione and Draco.

" We're just going to have to wait till Snape finds antidote or wait two months for them to turn back to normal," Harry said, as he ran his fingers through his hair obviously frustrated about the situation he was in.

"Potter, you may be amused with the current predicament, but I'm actually disgusted. We can't just wait for Professor Snape to pop with an antidote," Pansy spat.

"I don't enjoy watching this as much as you do Parkinson, but what are we going to do? Snape is the only one who could actually help us in this situation," Harry said.

"He's not the only one. What about Dumbledore? Blaise asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Great idea Blaise, let's hurry up and go because I can't stand the love eyes weasel is throwing at me," Pansy said.

"Are you sure about that Parkinson? I could've have sworn you fancied Weasel," Blaise snickered. Pansy looked just about ready to hit him and Harry didn't really feel like watching the fight.

"So are we going to go or not," Harry asked. Harry never thought he'd see the day when he'd be working with Slytherins. He just hoped this ordeal will end quickly because he couldn't stand working Pansy or Blaise any longer.

"Yeah let's go," Blaise said, dragging Draco out of the room. Harry followed suite but not before Ron said,

"Bye my love," he said, blowing pansy a kiss. If she weren't holding Granger right now she'd puke. She dragged Granger out of the room following the boys.

 **A/N: I wasn't planning on updating at all, but inspired me to keep writing this story. I'd like to thank the people who review this story, follow, or even favorited it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always greatly appreciated and tell me if some characters are too OOC.**

.


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked down the corridor, each one lost in their own thoughts not noticing the strange looks they got as they walked by.

' _I hope Dumbledore has an immediate solution,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Once this all blows over, I have the biggest leverage over Draco,_ **'** Blaise thought, smirking to himself.

' _I wonder what his lips feel like,_ 'Hermione thought, starting to feel really giddy inside.

' _Why hadn't I noticed how beautiful my sweet puggy was before?'_ Ron thought.

' _Hermione Granger… just thinking of her name makes my heart ache'_ Draco thought _ **.**_

' _I can't wait till this bloody nightmare is over,'_ Pansy thought. They all came out of their reverie when they saw a huge griffin statue standing before them. Blaise found it hilarious that the statue was a griffin.

"It's a griffin door get it? " He joked. Nobody laughed at Blaise's joke but himself. Pansy being impatient asked,

"Do you know the code or something?" She asked. She didn't want to be around them any longer than she had to.

Harry mumbled something loud enough for the statue to open, but not so loud that the others heard. He could trust Hermione and Ron, but the rest he couldn't trust; not even Malfoy who was currently under a potion. Once they were upstairs, Harry knocked on the door. It didn't take long before someone said enter from the other side.

"Harry, I've been expecting you. No need to explain your current predicament, Snape has already told me," Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione, Draco, and Ron.

"So is there any way to fix this?" Pansy asked voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Not yet for Malfoy and Granger, but I do have a solution for Mr. Weasley," Snape said.

Pansy felt happy that Professor had an antidote for her problem, now Weasley won't be sending her love looks like he was doing right now. Snape pulled out a blue vial which contained a blue liquid inside from his robe. They watched in anticipation as Snape handed the antidote to Ron.

"Here, drink this ," Snape said. Ron broke his gaze from Pansy to look at the blue vial Professor Snape was handing him.

"I'm not drinking this crap," Ron said, smacking Snape's hand out of his face, which almost caused the vial to fall. If looks could kill Ron would have been dead by now because of the way Snape was looking at him. Now what were they supposed to do since Ron was refusing to take the potion, harry thought.

"Oi, tell your boyfriend Weasley to drink it," Blaise said, nudging pansy.

"He's not my boyfriend," Pansy said glaring at Blaise.

"Not yet," Blaise replied. Pansy was going to say something, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Can we get to it Ms. Parkinson?" He asked. Mr. Weasely should have no problem accepting the vial from Pansy. Pansy sighed before handing Granger to Harry. She took the vial from Professor Snape.

"Um.. Come here Weasely, she said, trying not to her command weasely broke from Harry's grasp and headed straight to her.

"Yes, my love?" Ron said, now standing in front of her. She tried her hardest not to make a rude remark towards him.

"Drink this love. I made it especially for you," she said in a fake sickengly sweet voice. Ron smiled at her before taking the potion out of her hand, which slightly grazed. Pansy tries not to shudder at the Weasels touch. Ron chugged the antidote until there was nothing in it. Everybody watched Ron waiting to see if the potion worked.

"What else do you want me to do my sweet puggy?" Ron asked, taking pansy's hands in his own. Ron reaction answered everybody's question that the potion hadn't worked. Why hadn't the potion worked, Snape thought looking at pansy struggling to break free from Ron's grip. He was sure the potion would have worked because Weasely didn't have the same amount poured onto him as his godson and Granger. If the potion didn't work that meant something wasn't added correctly, he had to ask Longbottom when he had the chance.

"What are we supposed to do now? Harry asked, running his hands through his hair. He momentarily forgot he was supposed to be holding Hermione. He looked around to see Hermione had already gone off to Malfoy, who she was now trying to pull away from Blaise's grip.

"Granger stop it," Blaise said, holding on tightly to Draco who was also trying to break free from his grasp.

"Let go of him Zabini," Hermione said, trying to pull her love with all her might.

Before the scene could escalate any further, Harry pulled Hermione away. Hermione cried out because she was away from her love once again.

"Now that that little exchange is over, I'll be looking for a reason as to why the potion didn't work," Snape said, before he walked out of the room.

"Well, it is lunch time, why don't you children go eat," Dumbledore said. They were about to leave when they heard Pansy cry out. Ron was currently peppering kisses all over her face. Blaise laughed at the sight while Harry grabbed Ron, exchanging Ron for Hermione. He felt bad for Pansy, but even worse for his ginger headed best friend. He hoped that they didn't remember what happened after taking the antidote or Ron would be angry at him for letting such a thing happen. After everything was settled the teens headed for the great hall.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being shorter than what I usually write. The next chapter is Great Hall scene, which I've been dying to write since I've began writing this fic. By the way, does anybody still read dramione fanfiction because most of the fanfic I've been reading were written over ten years ago, haha :) . I know I'm late to the writing game if that's the case. Anyways, review let me know what you think and until next time, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the teens to arrive at the Greet Hall. Pansy tossed Hermione to Harry, who in turn glared at her. Harry wanted to say something, but Pansy gave him a look that says I-dare-you-to-say something, which made him slightly scared. Pansy satisfied that Potter wasn't going to anything walked into the Great hall with Zabini trailing behind him. Harry was going to follow after them, but he noticed a certain red-haired boy was missing. Where did Ron off to and why didn't I see him go? Harry thought Ron mostly like sitting at their table waiting for them because Ron loves food more than girls.

Arriving at their table, they were greeted by Ginny Weasely with her brother nowhere in sight. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny because she knew Harry and Ginny wasn't going to let her sit with Draco; plus sitting next to the other weasely made it easier to look at him because her back wasn't facing him.

"What's up with her?," Ginny asked looking at Hermione who was looking at Malfoy like he was best thing at Hogwarts.

Harry didn't know how to explain that her brother and best friend were currently under a love potion that currently has no antidote. So, he did his best to explain the situation, only leaving out of the part where there's currently no antidote.

"Well, Snape better hurry and find a solution. I can't stand the thought of my best friend being in love with some ferret," Ginny said, putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth. Hermione chose to ignore Ginny's comment about Draco being a ferret, which he clearly isn't. Draco wasn't a ferret; he was her shinning slytherin knight, who she was in love with. Brown orbs meet gray ones. The way he looked at her made Hermione want to melt in her seat. Hermione blew a kiss to Draco who caught it.

"Why is Hermione blowing kisses at Malfoy?" Lavender asked, now interested in the trio. The whole Gryffindor table had seen what just happened.

"Uh-," Harry said. Harry was going to explain, but Ginny beat him to it. The whole griffydoor table was upset, but they understood Hermione was under a potion and she wouldn't act like this.

"Where's my brother?" Ginny asked, finally noticing her brother was missing.

They looked towards the Slytherin table to see Ron sitting there. Harry felt like smashing his head against the table.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here, Weasley?" Nott sneered. The whole table was confused as to why the ginger-haired bloke was sitting there and not with his group of friends. The only people who weren't confused were Blaise and pansy. Pansy because was the love interest of the ginger-haired bloke. Ron ignored the question and continued to devour the food in front of him, not noticing the disgusting looks he was receiving.

"Weasely must you eat like a pig?" Pansy asked. She was disgusted by his eating habits that she couldn't even finish her meal. Instead of answering her, he shoved one of the chicken wings in his hands into her mouth. She quickly spit the wing out and dabbed her mouth with a cloth. The whole table was shocked by Weasely's action except for Blaise and Draco; Blaise who was laughing his head off while Draco was still looking at granger.

"Why did you do that?" Pansy asked, she was furious enough to hex him into oblivion, she would but she didn't want to get in trouble.

"You seemed hungry my love," The red-haired replied, not noticing her anger. Ron continued to eat ignoring the death glares pansy was giving him. He was just happy to sit with his puggy even if he had to sit with slytherins.

"Draco," Zabini said, nudging his best friend who missed weasel shoving a chicken wing in Pansy's mouth. Draco ignored Blaise and continued to look at Hermione from across the Great Hall.

"Draco, stop thinking about Granger. What would your father think?" Blaise asked, hoping the mention of his father would get his attention. And it did.

"Who cares what my father thinks," he replied, still looking at Granger. He knew his father would be mad, but who could stop true love. He would love to get up and kiss her senseless, but he knew his best friend would grab him before he could even reach there. That's when the next thing popped into his mind. Draco stood up causing Blaise to look at him and some of the other Slytherins, before getting up and standing on top of the bench; he would stand on the table, but it was currently occupied with a lot of food.

"Sit down," Blaise said, tugging his friend's robe. He could already see McGonagall looking him. What on earth was his friend thinking? Did the potion wipe out his brain to.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked, looking at the blonde haired boy who was standing on the bench.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HERIMONE GRANGER!," Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall. His declaration of love was met with silence. Everyone looked at Draco then looked at Hermione, clearly waiting to see how she would respond.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH DRACO MALFOY," Hermione shouted back. Has both Hermione and Draco gone mad? The students thought. Everybody thought Draco and Hermione hated each other, so why were they declaring their love for one another. At the Raven claw table, Luna Lovegood was mumbling something about nargles taking over their mind. McGonagall looked at the other professors next to her to see if they knew what was wrong and she saw that Snape clearly knew, she wanted to ask him, but was cut off from saying anything.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH PANSY PARKINSON,"Ron declared, he didn't want to miss the opportunity to declare his love for her out loud. Pansy face turned bright red she could die from embarrassment. After Ron's confession the whole Great hall broke out in commotion, especially the Gryffindor and Slytherin table.

"Well, I'm in love with Seamus Finnigan," Millicent Bulstrode confessed, she figured she get it off her chest.

Finnigan wished he could disappear at the moment because his friends began to tease him. The chaos didn't last long because it was cut short by Dumbledore.

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who favorited and follows this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

The lunch fiasco was still fresh in everyone's mind, so the students were wary about coming to dinner. Dinner was tamer than lunch because each student sat at their own table. After dinner, Harry, Ginny, and the other Gryffindor's headed to their common Ginny had a lot of homework needed to do and without Hermione help she know she needed to get a head start on it. Once inside the room, Ginny pulled out her homework and began working on it. She was doing well so far but one question she couldn't understand. The only person who would was Hermione, but currently she was in la la land. She had no other choice, but to try and ask her.

"Hermione, can you help me with this question," she said, pushing the paper towards her. Hermione did a quick glance at the paper and muttered the answer under her breath. This was so unlike Hermione to give the answers, but it helped her answer the question. She did this for the rest of the homework she was assigned. Ginny knew it was not right to take advantage of her best friend in situation like this, but desperate calls for desperate measures. Once she was finally done with her work, she let out a sigh of relief. She looked at her friend who was still daydreaming with her book open. Had Hermione even completed her work the whole time she was sitting her? Now that she thought about it, her best friend never once picked up her quill to write.

"Hermione, did you even do your work?" Her question was met by silence because her friend wasn't even focused.

"Is the only thing that consumes your mind Malfoy?" Ginny asked. At the mention of Malfoy, Hermione looked at her friend for the first time since she had been sitting there.

"Ginny, do you know where the dungeons are?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ginny question. Ginny didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or even both.

"I don't know, but you better not try to sneak off and find it," She said. She would make sure her friend didn't do anything to get into trouble. After putting her and Hermione's homework away, she dragged her friend with her to her room. She didn't trust Hermione for one second to leave her by herself or with Lavender and Parvati; she could imagine the chaos that would happen if she did.

"Here, you're sleeping in here with me," Ginny said, tossing Hermione one of her night gowns.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have my own room," Hermione said, with a mischievous tint in her eyes.

"Sure you do, but I don't feel comfortable letting you out of my sight."

"Please, I'll be quick. Let me just see Draco just once," Hermione practically begged. She never thought she see the day when her friend beg her for something, especially that something being _Malfoy._ Just thinking of the name left a bad taste in her mouth.

"No, " Ginny replied, before changing into her night gown. She wasn't even afraid or shy with Hermione just standing there. The two reasons as to why she wasn't because she already considered her family and she wasn't even paying attention.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and change your clothes," she commanded. Hermione pouted the whole time while changing her clothes. Once both girls were changed in their respective nightwear, Ginny blew out the candle.

"Good night, "She yawned.

"Good night," Hermione replied. Ginny waited to hear the sign that her best friend was sleeping and when she did, she finally went to sleep herself. She was deep asleep that she didn't hear Hermione slowly crept out of bed and leave her room.

.

.

.

.

Harry's POV

Harry was walking with Ginny, Hermione, and he assumed Ron, to their common room, but as he got closer he noticed his best friend was missing. Not wanting to take any other chances he left Hermione with Ginny, but not before telling her to keep watch of her. Where could Ron possibly run off to? Harry thought to himself. Harry knew Ron really didn't know where the slytherin common room was, so where had he gone? Harry had been searching for his best friend since dinner ended and it was late. He had to hurry up before peeves saw him or even worse Flitch or Mrs. Norris catching him. Harry was about to give up when he heard his best friend and other voices. He raced down the corridor and came upon the sight a group of slytherin boys, Theodore Nott being one of them, messing with Ron.

"Leave him alone," Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nott challenged. As much as he wanted to hex them he couldn't. He was already out late and he didn't want to get into even more trouble. He sighed and put his wand down. Nott laughed at Harry's response and along with his other friends.

"He said leave him alone," Pansy said, appearing out of nowhere or at least that's what he thought because he hadn't seen her come.

"Aww, Pansy is developing a little crush for the weasel," Nott snickered.

"No, but unlike Harry I won't have any problems hexing you," she threatened. There was some of weird stare down before Nott and his friends backed off, leaving Pansy, Harry, and Ron alone.

"My sweet puggy you came to save me,' Ron exclaimed, hugging Pansy.

"Get off me Weasely and Potter instead of looking, why don't you help me? She said, trying to pull away from Ron's strong grip. Harry snapped out of his stupor that Pansy helped him and pulled his best friend off her.

"Why did you help?" Harry asked, he was curious because he thought she hated Ron. Instead of getting a response he hoped for, she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Thank you," Harry said, but it sounded foreign coming out of his mouth because he never thought he'd see a day where he would be thanking a slithering, especially Pansy Parkinson. Harry didn't notice until now that he was in the dungeons because he saw a few slithering lingering around. He didn't want to be here any longer because he was sure Flitch was close by. As he was walking away, out of the corner of his eye he was bushy brown hair and pale blonde hair together. He quickly turned around, but instantly regretted it because he saw Malfoy and Hermione sharing a passionate kiss, which by the looks of it was quickly escalating. He would break it up, but he was afraid Ron might run off in search of Pansy.

Harry decided he best look for Blaise, which shouldn't be too hard since he was here. It didn't take him long to see Blaise chatting up a slithering girl.

"Zabini, we have a problem," Harry said. Blaise ignored him and continued on with his conversation.

"This about your friend Malfoy," Harry said again but this time was he a little bit annoyed. The girl looked between Harry, Ron, and Blaise, and walked away because she didn't know what they had going on.

"What is it Potter?" Blaise asked, now glaring at him.

"Don't have much time to explain, just follow me," Harry said, before walking off with his best friend in tow. Blaise had the same reaction Harry had when he first saw them. He wasted no time and pulled them apart. Harry grabbed Hermione with his free hand while Blaise held Malfoy. Both were panting hard, so he suspected they didn't stop to catch their breath. He figured if he and Blaise didn't find them earlier they would have suffocated.

"Let go off me Zabini," Draco said, struggling against his friends hold.

The boys didn't want to be out any later, so they took their love struck friends back to their common rooms.


End file.
